parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 7: The Whistle Song.
Here is part seven of The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Casey Jr as Thomas # 1 * Toyland Express as Edward # 2 * Rustee Rails as Henry # 3 * Montana as Gordon # 4 * Harry Hogwarts as James # 5 * Tootle as Percy # 6 * Jebidiah as Toby # 7 * Toots as Duck # 8 * Blue and Huey as Donald and Douglas # 9 and 10 * Ivor as Oliver # 11 * Linus as Stepney # 24 * Tillie as Emily # 12 * Harvey as Himself # 27 * Pete as Arthur # 13 * Farnsworth as Spencer # 14 * Pufferty as Fergus * Silver Fish as Diesel * Minvera as Daisy * Mellisa as Mavis # 23 * The Diesel as Himself * Casey Jr's Coaches as Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice * Henrietta, Elsie, Victoria, and Flora's Tramcar as Themselves * Caboose as Toad * Tom as Skarloey * Choo Choo as Peter Sam * Dougal Train Duncan * Steam Lokey as Rusty * Hick Chick as Terence * Lightning MacQueen as Bertie * Mater as Trevor * George as Himself * Butch as Himself * Sally as Elizabeth * Pedro as Harold Transcript * Engines all have whistles, as everybody knows. * And as they leave the station, you hear the whistle blow. * Speeding down the hillside, the whistles blown with pride, * Driver checks the signal, and whistles one more time. * Engines, blow your whistles; Shelbert, ring your bell. * Montana and Rustee Rails, Casey Junior as well, * Engines, blow your whistles and let's all have some fun! * Engines, blow your whistles; Let's hear the whistle song! * Every whistle's different; No two will sound the same, * It helps to warn off danger if something's in your way. * Whistles are important as every engine knows, * Clear the line ahead now when the whistle blows! * Engines, blow your whistles; Shelbert, ring your bell, * Harry Hogwarts and Toyland Express, Tootle as well. * Engines, blow your whistles and let's all have some fun, * Engines, blow your whistles; Let's hear the whistle song * An engine lost its whistle and could not make a sound. * It really was a problem until one could be found. * 'Cause an engine's not an engine if it hasn't got a whistle, * Hear the whistle blows! * Engines, blow your whistles; Shelbert, ring your bell. * Montana and Rustee Rails, Casey Junior as well, * Engines, blow your whistles and let's all have some fun, * Engines, blow your whistles; Let's hear the whistle song * One long whistle means coming up , * Two in the fog, give two short blasts. * One, two, three, means clear up the line * Let's blow our whistles one more time! * Engines, blow your whistles; Shelbert, ring your bell, * Harry Hogwarts and Toyland Express, Tootle as well. * Engines blow your whistles, and let's all have some fun, * Engines blow your whistles, Let's hear the whistle song! Category:Julian Bernardino